


Veleno

by babycin



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qualcuno ha avvelenato Lindsey e l'unico che può salvarlo è Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veleno

Lindsey era seduto alla sua scrivania, immerso nel silenzio. Il buio era sceso e lui aveva acceso solo una lampada a lato della stanza. Aveva ruotato la sua sedia in modo da poter guardare fuori, le luci di Los Angeles viste dall’alto avevano un effetto rilassante su di lui.  
I suoi occhi azzurrissimi erano ridotti ad una fessura e con una mano si massaggiava la tempia. Aveva un mal di testa da urlo e aveva la netta sensazione di sapere chi ringraziare per questo.  
Quel dannato vampiro gli stava rendendo la vita difficile. Il dolore non accennava a diminuire e l’avvocato prese da un cassetto un flacone di pillole, ingoiandone un paio senz’acqua.  
Un rumore leggero alle sue spalle lo fece ruotare sulla sedia rapidamente. Quando vide chi lo aveva causato, appoggiò la fronte alle dita della mano scuotendo il capo.  
“Tu… “ disse in un sussurro rassegnato “Me lo dovevo aspettare...”  
“Ti assicuro che preferirei essere da qualsiasi altra parte” ribattè quasi brontolando il vampiro.  
“E allora vai da qualche altra parte. Davvero, Angel... Non ho la forza per discutere con te... Certo, potrei sempre chiamare la sicurezza, ma ho la sensazione che te la caveresti comunque. Quindi” spostò lo sguardo su di lui “Esci da qui e portati via quell’aria bambino imbronciato.”  
“Io non ho l’aria da bambino imbronciato!” rispose piccato Angel.  
“Sì certo... sei più tipo da bello e tenebroso. In ogni caso levati di torno.”  
“No. Vorrei ma non posso.”  
Lindsey lo guardò incuriosito “E perché? Senti la mia mancanza?”  
“Come no! Sento la tua mancanza come sento quella di un paletto nel cuore!”  
L’avvocato si adagiò contro lo schienale della sedia e sospirò.  
“Sei peggio della tortura della goccia... Avanti, spara.”  
“Stai morendo Lindsey.”  
Le parole di Angel lo colpirono come una scossa elettrica e se le ripetè nella mente più volte prima di razionalizzarle.  
Si drizzò sulla sedia facendo leva con le mani sui braccioli e una fitta tremenda alla testa lo costrinse a piegarsi su se stesso.  
“Co-cosa?! Ma che diavolo stai dicendo?” boccheggiò.  
“Non ho molto tempo per spiegarti ma ti hanno avvelenato. Mi pare di capire che hai mal di testa... è uno dei sintomi.”  
Lindsey aveva la mente confusa “Ma... perché? E chi?”  
Il tono di Angel divenne ironico mentre si avvicina alla scrivania dell’avvocato. “Certo! Tu sei circondato da persone che ti amano! Chi potrebbe mai farti del male? Eh, Lindsey?”  
“Il tuo sarcasmo puoi anche tenertelo per te! Mi dici che sto morendo e mi prendi per i fondelli? Che tu sia maledetto Angel!”  
“Già dato, amico.”  
Si abbassò e prese Lindsey per le spalle facendolo appoggiare di nuovo allo schienale.  
“Dai, avanti, spogliati. Wesley mi ha spiegato cosa devo fare per salvarti... non che la cosa mi renda particolarmente felice, ma mi servi ancora, quindi sbrigati!”  
Lindsey lo guardò negli occhi. “Tu mi salvi?” Era più che allibito.  
“Così sembrerebbe. Vedi di spicciarti prima che cambi idea o prima che il veleno di mandi all’altro mondo.”  
Lindsey borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile e Angel lo guardò storto.  
“Allora? Spogliati ti ho detto!”  
“Cosa... devo togliermi?”  
Angel sospirò guardando altrove “Tutto... purtroppo.”  
“Stai scherzando, vero?”  
“Non sono mai stato uno dotato di grande senso dell’umorismo.”  
“Questo lo sapevo...” mormorò Lindsey slacciandosi la camicia. “Come fai a sapere che mi hanno avvelenato?”  
“Ho i miei informatori... “ Indicò in basso, “Anche i pantaloni,”  
Lindsey imprecò a denti stretti e si slacciò la cintura abbassandoli fino alle caviglie e riportandosi poi in posizione eretta.  
“E i boxer...” sospirò Angel.  
“Stai scherzando, vero?” chiese Lindsey sconvolto.  
“No, ma se vuoi ti lascio qui a morire.”  
“Hai appena detto che ti servo.”  
“Sì, ma la mia pazienza ha un limite. Su, via i boxer.”  
“E poi che farai?”  
Angel lo guardò perplesso poi fece una smorfia disgustata. “Poi ti devo spalmare con questo” e mostrò un barattolino bianco.  
“No... No, no... tu non mi spalmi un bel niente! Dammelo che faccio da solo!”  
“Non puoi, il veleno ti è stato somministrato attraverso la pelle, forse tramite i vestiti... le tue mani ne sono impregnate, c’è bisogno di un paio di mani pulite...”  
Lindsey si passò una mano nei capelli imprecando di nuovo.  
Abbassò di scatto i boxer allargando poi le braccia “Contento?”  
Angel abbassò involontariamente lo sguardo. “Io no... ma magari qualche donna lo sarebbe” e scoppiò in una risata sincera.  
Lindsey si piegò di colpo su stesso in preda ad un’altra crisi di mal di testa ed Angel tornò immediatamente serio. Quasi preoccupato.  
Prese l’avvocato per un braccio e lo fece distendere sulla scrivania. Lo guardò negli occhi e disse “Tieni duro Lindsey, brucerà moltissimo... è una sostanza che farà uscire il veleno dal tuo corpo attraverso i pori della pelle... “ e quasi dolcemente gli passo una mano sui capelli.  
Questa volta Lindsey non ribattè nulla di spiritoso, si limitò a stringere i denti mentre il vampiro cominciava a spalmare la sostanza su di lui.  
Bruciare era un eufemismo, a Lindsey sembrò che la pelle gli prendesse fuoco e gli venisse strappata dal corpo. Cominciò a lamentarsi digrignando i denti ed Angel gli prese una mano permettendo che l’altro gliela stritolasse.  
Una volta cosparso tutto il corpo Angel si staccò da lui e lo guardò serio. Vedeva la pelle quasi friggere sotto quel composto e lentamente delle goccioline blu cominciarono ad uscire dai essa.  
Si ritrovò ad emettere un sospiro quasi di sollievo e sussurrò: “E’ fatta Lindsey… sta funzionando...”  
L’altro cercò di rispondere ma il dolore era ancora insopportabile.  
Il vampiro lo guardò sorridendo “Bene, missione compiuta. Ora resta qui, così, fino a quando la tua pelle ritornerà asciutta e liscia come quella di un bambino” e gli strizzò l’occhio avviandosi verso la porta.  
“Ma... mi lasci qui così?” boccheggiò Lindsey.  
“Sì, l’assistenza post operatoria non è inclusa nel pacchetto” ghignò Angel quasi felice di averlo salvato.  
Altra imprecazione. Lindsey ringhiò a denti stretti, contorcendosi sulla scrivania. “E cosa farai? Sparirai nel buio come un eroe della notte?”  
“A dire il vero contavo di uscire dalla porta di ingresso.”


End file.
